Care
by kittikat8531
Summary: During the Silver Millennium, Zoisite helps Princess Mercury after she receives a love letter. Sort of a background story for Time Travel Trouble and Reunions and Reactions, but can be read separately. Please R&R.


AN: I know, I KNOW I should be working on Can't Let Go and Reunions and Reactions, but I've been having monstrous migraines the past few weeks and they've been wreaking havoc on my writing abilities. It seems to be dimming tonight, and this idea managed to slip into my brain. I mentioned a few times, in Time Travel Trouble and Reunions and Reactions, Zoisite taking care of Ami when she got hives from a love letter during the Silver Millennium. I had never really thought much about it beyond that, but this idea sort of crept up on me. I figured it couldn't hurt.

Disclaimer: Surprise surprise, I still don't own anything.

88888888

With a sigh of relief, Princess Mercury slipped away from the diplomatic proceedings taking place in the throne room. She had played her role for the day by supplying the information Queen Serenity desired and had finally obtained the dismissal she had so craved.

Her footsteps automatically took her to the palace's library, practically her second home. She had never bothered with the formality of an office as her best friends had. It was inconvenient, given that everything she would end up needing was already in the library. She had simply chosen an area and focused it around her work, both as the head of information for the court and as the chief healer.

Since the Court was occupied, she hardly expected to find anyone in her haven, though as she moved through the shelves she noted one man wearing the Golden Kingdom's uniforms searching in the medicine and anatomy section. Many healers on Earth coveted the healing powers that had been achieved in the Silver Alliance, so it did not shock her too highly that a Terran would be in that particular area. She paid him little heed, deciding to focus on her own tasks.

Though her work for the day was complete, Mercury chose to continue her research into the Terran government system in order to more fully understand what the Alliance could gain from accepting the Golden Kingdom into its folds. Though her primary duty was to the Princess, the Queen relied on the Senshi of Wisdom to advise and inform on important matters.

Moving quickly to the shelves devoted to the planets' governing systems, Mercury searched for volumes on Terran ruling. The monarchy had changed families relatively recently, which unfortunately meant there was little information to be had on the new rulers, but the change had seen a King come to the throne that was interested in a peace accord where the old monarch had refused. The prince of that line had been sympathetic, and there had been an arrangement briefly, but the rise of Elysian had changed matters.

"Excuse me, Princess," the man she had seen before murmured. "I do believe this is for you."

He passed her a plain envelope, with only her name marking the front. "I'm sorry, but I do not recognize this," she frowned.

"I discovered it in one of the books in the medical section, Your Highness," he replied smoothly. She finally recognized him as one of the Terran prince's guardians. Lord… Zoisite.

Curious, she slit open the envelope with a tendril of power. Unfolding the paper, she began to read.

_My dearest Princess,_

_Long have I watched your beauty. You shine in a fashion akin to the element you embody, beautiful and clear. Your wisdom exemplifies the finest qualities of your people._

She didn't get any further than that. She fainted even as hives raced across her skin.

88888888

Zoisite studied the letter curiously as he sat at her bedside. A faint chuckle slipped past his lips as he realized it was a love letter. He had heard mention that the Mercurial princess had an adverse reaction, but he had not expected it to be so violent.

After she collapsed, he had carried her to her chambers, choosing not to alert anyone else as to avoid embarrassing her. He was grateful his position allowed him to have access to the information regarding the Princess' court, and that his Prince had wanted him to know.

She began to shift as her tiny hands moved to scratch the sores. He carefully held her wrists to prevent it, knowing she would only aggravate the condition. She blinked a few times as she regained full consciousness, eyeing him with an open expression he doubted he would have seen had she been completely aware.

"What happened?"

Zoisite knew beyond a doubt it was saccharinely sweet, but her voice reminded her of the finest music. Some deeper instinct warned him that he was getting far more deeply involved than he had intended. "You fainted, Princess. I believe you had a negative response to the letter."

She blushed a little, though it was only partially visible through the ugly hives. The sappy piece of him that had recently awakened whispered that the awful marks had no place on such lovely skin. He firmly squashed that voice. "I'm sorry to have troubled you, milord."

"Not at all, Princess. Among my other duties, I act in the capacity of healer among the Shitennou. I had assumed you would prefer to not alert others to your difficulty." She nodded slowly as her fingers curled and released, curled and released. He noticed and offered her a slight smile. "If you can control your urge to itch for just a moment, I believe I have something that will relieve the sensation."

She nodded a second time and carefully twined her fingers into her bed sheets to repress the urge to scratch. He made a reaching motion into the air, a duplicate of the gesture used by the Senshi to remove an object from their subspace pockets. True to the comparison, a beautifully made glass bottle fell into his grasp a moment later. He examined it briefly before offering it to her.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. She could smell a variety of herbs that were familiar to her, but there were also several she did not recognize.

"It is a mixture of medicinal plants indigenous to Earth, Princess," he explained. "Though we lack the knowledge of the Silver Alliance, we have learned to utilize the best our planet has to offer. I have found it to be highly potent against skin irritations of this kind."

She accepted the bottle and opened it with an easy twist. The scent grew more powerful, but it was not unpleasant. "Has it been scented?"

He shook his head. "One of the plants used in the mix is a flower, milady. There are no additional ingredients; the scent is quite natural. Indeed, that is one of the reasons I prefer this particular lotion. It is much less offensive to the senses."

Mercury poured a small amount into her palm and tilted it from side to side for a moment. "It is a very smooth mixture; most impressive." She gently applied a daub to one of the more sensitive points and sighed as it immediately relieved the burning itch. "It works very quickly."

He gave a courtly bow, still managing to look formal though he was seated. She had to admire his manners. "I am glad the lady approves."

She smiled. "I do appreciate your help. However, would you be so kind as to turn your back for a moment?" It took him a second to comprehend, but as soon as he did he immediately obeyed. She quickly cared for the rest of the marks and readjusted her gown before capping the bottle a tad more loudly than necessary to alert him. "Thank you for your help, milord."

"It was my pleasure," he assured her. "I certainly appreciate knowing that our remedies are in fact helpful. Will Your Highness be well enough to attend the ball this evening?"

Her eyebrows shot up for a second before she remembered, letting out a soft groan. "Oh, the man who sent me that letter will most likely be in attendance. What shall I do?"

He cleared his throat hesitantly. "Perhaps if Your Highness has an escort to the festivities?"

She weighed the possibility in her mind, considering the potential outcomes. "It _would_ discourage any would-be suitors, but where would I find an escort at such a late hour?"

He rose and bowed again, more elaborately than before. "It would be my honor to escort Your Highness to the ball this evening, if you will permit it."

She offered him a shy smile. "I would not want to impose."

"It is no imposition," he smiled back. "I would enjoy your company. Perhaps we can discuss mutual interests? I would love to learn more of the Silver Alliance's medicinal advancements."

Mercury nodded. "And I would greatly appreciate any insight you can offer into the Golden Kingdom's government. Very well, milord, I accept your offer."

For the first time, his formal air cracked, and the smile he offered her now was much more boyish. Briefly she wondered how old he was, since for all his courtly behavior he looked to be of an age with her and the other Senshi. Indeed, he even appeared slightly too feminine to have achieved the necessary skills to become one of the honored Shitennou. With his honey blond hair in a low ponytail and delicate features, he seemed more a prince or a lord's son than a warrior of the highest rank. She studied his eyes, seeing the intelligent light behind them and the same analytical attention to detail she herself employed.

Though she would have believed her thoughts had taken longer, he did not seem to notice a lapse. "Shall I meet you at the library?" he offered. "I'm afraid I am not yet familiar with the entirety of the palace. It is truly impressive."

She inclined her head in agreement. "That would be fine, I think. I had intended to spend a few moments there before the festivities began. I will see you there, milord."

"Zoisite," he corrected. "Please, call me Zoisite."

"Zoisite," she amended.

88888888

AN: I hope this wasn't too ridiculously sappy or anything. Still, the usual request for reviews of any sort still applies, so please let me know what you think. I hope I see you in the next parts of my other stories!


End file.
